custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersery (Toa Hydros)
Mersery is a veteran member of the Order of Mata Nui, and one of the founders of the mysterious Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life A member of the Mersion species, Mersery originally worked as a scientist and scholar on his native island of Versuva. During his younger days as a learning student, Mersery learned at the Great Academy within the city of Keadrah, where Mersery and his close friend, Herkain, would work for a decade until they were chosen to take their final graduation test for full-time scholarship, a test which if they passed, would make them the youngest graduates in the Academy's history. During one of their assignments together on Rahi study, they adopted and observed the nature of a Versuvian Glider Owl, who Mersery would go on to keep as a pet. However, things dramatically changed when the Xevthian Empire conquered Versuva and enslaved his people. Whilst the rest of his kind was forced into draining physical labor, Mersery, at the time a young scholar, was forcibly employed by the Empire's ruler, Alxor, as an engineer; with the Xevthian using Mersery's scientific knowledge to the aid him in the construction of numerous weapons and war machines for the his armies. As Alxor prepared to complete his conquests of the universe, Mersery, seeking help, went to the Hand of Artakha for support, who responded by sending several of their members to defeat Alxor and his forces, and capture the conqueror himself. Once the brutality of Alxor's reign had passed, Mersery joined the Hand. He served as a member for roughly one hundred years before it was disbanded, resulting in him returning to Versuva. Order of Mata Nui Shortly after the Hand was disbanded, a Toa of Water known as Helryx approached Mersery and offered him a spot among the ranks of the Hand of Artakha's successor, the Order of Mata Nui, which he accepted. He became one of the Order's greatest scientists, lending his services in many experiments, in addition to aiding other members on missions. Among the experiments he aided in, one was helping a fellow Order scientist named Zardex create the mutagenic compound that would allow the order to enhance normal Toa, giving them the potential to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces if need be. Though he worked closely with Zardex on the project, he was unable to attend the actual trial run due to being associated with other work. Because of this, Zardex had Kamax, one of the Order's guards, fill in for Mersery. Mersery also had a part in altering Barraki Ehlek's species in hopes of making more soldiers to use against the Brotherhood. This project, however, was also a failure. At some point after discovering the Brotherhood had created Voporak, a being capable of sensing fluctuations in the fabric of time, Mersery was elected to undergo a similar experiment so the Order would have a being able to track the Kanohi Vahi if it ever came into existence. The project worked, though the Order reframed from preforming the experiment again, as Mersery was initially unable to contain his powers, forcing him to wear specialized armor. Society of Guardians Sometime later, Mersery was drawn to a large temporal disturbance, which he learned was caused by a Toa named Akatark, who had just unintentionally gained his power over Time. Mersery introduced himself and later taught Akatark how to effectively control his powers. The two began to work with each other in secret from that point on, with Akatark giving Mersery leads of events that would require the Order of Mata Nui's attention, while Mersery would give Akatark crucial information the Order had discovered. Later on, Mersery would help found the Society of Guardians, along with Atukam, Skydrax, Conqueror and Akatark, who would become the organization's leader. Mersery would eventually become one of the Society's greatest scientists, though would also adopt the role of their primary physician. Shortly after the group's founding, Mersery designed the plans for the first Olmak Projector, a device that would be used by Society members to transport them to different locations and dimensions. Basing its function off that of the Olmak Generator used in the Fortress of Ages, Akatark had several more of these devices created by on operative on Xia for the usage of the Society. Mersery was later present when Artakha's double, Henarck, was brought to the Fortress of Ages, and used his telepathic powers to guide him to the chamber where he, Krataka, Atukam, and Ignika Nui attempted to persuade him to join the Society. Henarck panicked, however, and fled into deeper into the fortress, though was eventually found by both Skydrax and Artakha, who convinced him to join the Society. Mersery later teleported to Bara Magna, where he met up with Ankum, a Society agent on the planet. The elder warrior informed him of the arrival of the mutant Skrall Verex amongst his villagers, and Mersery asked Ankum to try and ensure that Verex would go down the right path, out of a fear that he could become something evil and far more dangerous should he make the wrong choices. One year before the Siege of Karda Nui, Mersery received an anonymous (and false) report that a rogue Brotherhood member was performing experiments on the Necronites of Nocterra. He then fowarded this information to the Order of Mata Nui, who in turn sent Toa Hydros and Kevtho to the island to investigate the situation. However, Mersery was unaware that this report had actually been set up by Makuta Verahk in order for him to get a sample of Hydros' organic tissue. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta During the Order's struggle against the Brotherhood of Makuta, Mersery was sent back to his homeland on the Order of Mata Nui's behalf to make negotiations with his kind's ruler in hopes of gaining the Mersions' trust, and making an alliance with them. Though reluctant at first, the Mersion ruler's respect for Mersery ultimately led him to accept. Later, Mersery was sent to the Dark Brotherhood's base on the Tren Krom Peninsula, where he managed to convince the Brotherhood's leader, Conqueror and Scar, to support the Order of Mata Nui's efforts at combating the Brotherhood. Mersery later aided several other Order members in their missions. Among them were helping another Order member plant and explosive device on the isle of Artidax, aiding Toa Helryx and Keetongu in driving Brotherhood forces away from Nynrah, and overseeing an assault on Destral. He then left Destral and was transported to the Fortress of Ages. Post-War He was present when Toa Hydros was teleported into the fortress, along with Akatark, Atukam, and Prozuke. While Akatark taught Hydros how to operate the Exo-Frame H10, Mersery was sent to the Tren Krom Peninsula to bring Conqueror to the Fortress of Ages. After returning to the fortress along with several other Society members, Mersery informed Akatark of Hydros's disappearance from Karda Nui. When Akatark decided to leave in order to bring Hydros' team to the fortress, he left Mersery in temporal command of the Society. Later, after Akatark had returned, Mersery and Atukam greeted Hydros' allies, and led several of them into the fortress' main chamber. There, Mersery offered several inhabitants from the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna membership into Society of Guardians. Several weeks later, Mersery was sent to analyze Toa Pyra, and see if he could bring her out of her coma. However, the virus used by Verahk to render her catatonic was one unfamiliar with Mersery, and he explained he had to analyze it first before anything can be done for Pyra. Later, Mersery and several other telepathic members of the Society helped Toa Moliki recover his long lost memories. He would also assist Krataka in teaching the new Society recruits to shield their minds from telepathy and mental assaults. Several weeks later, Mersery traveled to the arena in the village of Tesara on Bara Magna, where he witnessed an arena match between two Glatorian, Flardrek and Solnohk. Once the battle was over, Mersery talked with Verex, a recruit who had declined membership into the Society in hopes of convincing the Skrall to change his mind. Upon failing to do so, Mersery returned to the fortress, where he talked with Toa Hydros before the two departed for a council meeting with Krataka. After the meeting, Mersery and the Agori known as Hukzuke were seen attending to Pyra in the fortress' infirmary. There, the pair discovered that Verahk had managed to recreate the formula used to alter Hydros almost perfectly. He then dismissed Hukzuke so he could retrieve his tools from the storage space. After Hukzuke had left, Pyra managed to gain consciousness. Unfortunately, Pyra mistook Mersery for one of Verahk's minions, and blasted him into unconsciousness. After recovering from Pyra's blows, Mersery and Hukzuke related to Krataka and several other Society members what had happened. Later, Hydros and his team returned from their mission to Zakaz, bringing with them a wounded Pyra. Bringing her unconscious form to the Infirmary, Mersery and Hukzuke would spend the next two days treating Pyra's wounds, ensuring she would not fall into a worse condition, and possibly saving her life in the process. Later, Hydros, Kazepza, Moliki, and Fang Tooth arrived to check up on her condition, with Mersery informing them of the extent of her injuries and the possible time it would take for her to recover. Not long after, Pyra awoke expressing her gratitude to Hydros and his friends for saving her, and her apologies to Mersery and Hukzuke for her earlier treatment of them, which they accepted. Mersery then insisted everyone leave in order to allow Pyra to gain her rest, before leaving himself, though not before assuring Pyra he and Hukzuke would return to check up on her condition. Later, Mersery was passing by the fortress' training facility when he witnessed a heated argument between Toa Tazahk and Adiahk, and when he decided things had become too violent used his Midak Skyblaster to fire a beam of light between the two Toa in order to divide them. After Adiahk departed, Mersery confronted Tazahk on the matter of the argument, learning that it was due to the darker aspects of Tazahk's past. Though he offered to speak with Adiahk, Tazahk asked him not to, and instead requested to see Krataka. The pair then traveled to the Society's council chamber, where they interrupted a conversation between Hydros and Krataka. Tazahk then informed Mersery and the others of his desire to return to the Pit to destroy the Kanohi Ranok. Though Krataka was initially skeptical of Tazahk's mission, and the dream which had motivated him to enact such a assignment, Mersery persuaded the Society leader to accept Tazahk's mission and also to allow him to aid the Toa of Air on his journey. The pair then departed for the armory in order to equip themselves for the venture to Aqua Magna, unaware they being watched by Adiahk. After equipping himself with a breathing apparatus, Mersery and Tazahk teleported to depths of the Black Waters of Aqua Magna, where they began speculating on the Ranok's location. After dwelling on the possibility of the mask being recovered by someone, the two departed to begin their search, unaware they were being spied on by a Ga-Matoran named Darlex. After nearly a day and a half of searching, Mersery demanded rest, due to not being as adept at swimming as Tazahk. Whilst resting, Mersery inquired into the reasons behind Tazahk's hatred for the Ranok, before the Toa began relating the tale of his involvement with the Ranok, the consequences it had on his team, and the reasons behind banishment to the Pit; unaware they were being spied on. Not long after Tazahk related his story, the two were attacked by Relic and Rejzu, the pair who had been spying on them, mere moments before Mersery was going to reveal something about the Kanohi Ranok. Mersery and Tazahk were quickly defeated by the two, and were rendered unconscious. The two were then taken prisoner and brought before the leader of their attackers, who turned out to be none other than Alxor, the former conqueror of Versuva. Upon awakening, Mersery found himself in a cell with Tazahk, both being stripped of his mask, weapons, and powers. As they tried to persuade Relic and Rejzu to let them go, Alxor revealed himself to Mersery, announcing his desire to make the Mersion suffer for the collapse of his empire. The conqueror then departed to decide Mersery and Tazahk's fate. Deciding to release them and hunt them down for sport, Alxor had his servants let Mersery and Tazahk flee into the open after explaining the rules of his twisted game, granting them a five minute head start before his minions began tracking them down. Eventually, the pair decided to stop for rest, and upon Tazahk's inquiry, Mersery explained how he had come to know Alxor during his days as conqueror. The two then decided to circle back to Alxor's lair to recover their Olmak Projector and weapons, though before they could enact their plan, Tazahk was downed by a Sea Squid fired by Darlex, which immediately began draining his life force. Mersery then found himself surrounded by Relic, Rejzu and Darlex and was forced to surrender. Despite Mersery's insistence to remove the Sea Squid from Tazahk, the group refused, having been ordered to leave the Toa to die and bring Mersery back before Alxor. Abilities & Traits Highly intelligent and wise, Mersery often acts as a mentor for new Order and Society recruits. He tends to remain calm even in dire situations, as he believes someone should always keep a level head. While wise and experienced, Mersery has always wished for great power, as he believes such power could be used for great purposes; though his desire for such power often causes him to worry that he would allow that power to consume and corrupt him, as it had many others over the centuries. This has led him to doubt himself in the past, something that constantly worries his friends. Mersery is an extremely skilled scientist and scholar, and is considered one of the greatest to come from his homeland of Versuva. He is also known to be an expert sword fighter, and is well-versed in combat. Like others of his species, Mersery possesses keen night vision, immunity to Pit Mutagen, a resistance to freezing temparatures, and has the ability to manipulate the elements of the environment around him to a limited extend (i.e. He can manipulate plant life while in a jungle or forest-based environment). He also wields powerful telepathic and telekinetic powers. Due to the experiments preformed on him by the Order, Mersery possesses limited power over the element of Time. Initially, Mersery was unable to control this power, though special armor provided by Artakha has allowed Mersery to contain and master his power over time. Although Mersery's Time powers don't have as wide a range as Toa Krataka's, he can preform very powerful feats, such as focusing chronal energy into focused energy beams, allowing him to age or de-age beings or objects. He can also sense fluctuations in the fabric of time, allowing him to track time-based energies (like those produced by the Vahi). In addition, Mersery's mind is shielded from all as with all Order members. He was was also given special ocular implants after he joined the Order, which allow him to see in daylight conditions. It is likely Mersery possesses even more abilities, though whatever they may be is unknown. Mask & Tools Originally, Mersery wore the Kanohi Trezket, the Great Mask of Awareness, though later discarded it in favor of the Kanohi Makiti, the Great Mask of Shape-Shifting. His primary tool is a staff that is infused with the powers of shadow, lightning, and plasma, which can also be used to focus his own abilities. He also carries a Midak Skyblaster. The cable connecting Mersery's Skyblaster to his armor allows him to focus his elemental Time powers through the weapon, essentially allowing him to fire blasts of both light and chronal energy. During his mission in the Black Waters of Aqua Magna, Mersery wore a breathing apparatus in order to survive in the undersea surroundings. Alternate Versions *Mersery Trivia *Mersery was inspired by a MOC of the same name, originally created by Chicken Bond. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''New Beginnings'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Sands of Change'' (In a Flashback) *''Society of Guardians Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Hydros Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Society of Guardians Category:Mersion